Leela's Big Brother
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: During company mail day, Leela gets a strange note from her parents in the sewers, saying that they must tell her something important. What she doesn't know is that this meeting will reveal an astonishing family secret that lead Leela into finding her long-lost brother, Turanga Lars.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Hello, everyone. It be I, Torotyrannus15, who, in my own opinoin of myself, am the most creative author of fanfiction. A few of you may know of my first fic, Horns of **

**War, but now i start anew. K, enough with the sappy-talk. I only came up with this fic about 5 days ago, so it may not be the best. Weeelllllll, U know how this goes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Lars (not the Fry-Lars, a new one).**

* * *

It was half-decent day in New New York, 3013. There were people strolling, hovercars driving, robots muttering, "Kill all humans.", the usual in the city. The Planet

Express building was were it normally was, in that lot, and inside, it was time for that daily meeting with the proprieter of the buisness.

"Good news, everyone!" Said the excited Prof. Hubert Farnseworth as he entered the conference room, which held all of his employees; Hermes Conrad, Amy Wong,

Dr. John Zoidberg, Bender Rodriguez, Turanga Leela, and Phillip J. Fry. They were all sitting around the conference table, awaiting the professer's "good news".

"What is it now, old man? I've probably got some robot things to do right now." Said Bender, grumpily.

"Oh lighten up, Bender. I'm sure the professer has some reason to be excited. Right, Leela?" Fry said.

"I'm not sure, Fry." The purple-haired cyclops answered. "Normally whenever the professer says he has good news, it means that we have to go on some extremely

dangerous, possibly fatal mission to some weird planet."

"The cyclops is correct." Dr. Zoidberg added. "Last time, I almost lost my entire left claw, and I didn't even go on the mission!"

"Plus, he always seems to expect one or more of us to come back dead. It really gets under my skin, mon." Hermes stated.

"Quiet, all of you." The professer said as he sat in his chair. "The missions I give you aren't always horrific. Plus, I've always been able to clone or replicate you

whenever you have died on missions. Probably half of you aren't the originals."

"Wait, what?" Fry asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, today's mission will be extremely dangerous! According to my speculations, at least 7.3 of you will die a horrifying death!" There was a

collective gasp from the others at the table. "KIDDING! Just kidding! Heh heh heh!"

"Damn you, old man!" Bender shouted.

"Okay, okay. I've had my laugh. Anyway, everyone, today is company mail day!"

"Wooooo! Company mail day! Wait, what's that?" said Fry, like the fool he was.

"Each month, I choose a random day to go through the mail bin and pass out as many letters as I can find to my employees, and that day is today!" Farnseworth

answered. Everyone cheered.

"OK, first up is Hermes, who has a letter from his grandmother, all the way from Jamaica." Said the professer. Hermes opened and read his letter, and a surprised

expression formed on his face.

"What's it say, Hermese?" Leela asked.

"According to this, my grandmother recently had semi-particle brain surgery. The operation went fine, but she says that during the procedure, her neurons somehow got

transferred into the brain of a giant Golapogos tortoise that was also being operated on at a zoo clinic exactly fifteen blocks away! So now she's an old woman in a

tortoise's body!" Exclaimed Hermes.

"Holy crap!" Said Fry.

"Wow. I wonder how that's even possible." Amy thought out loud.

"I guess we'll never know." Said Hermes. "But the good news is that she'll live much longer now, and she says that she looks forward to attending Dwight's grandson's

wedding."

"Okay, next letter is for Amy." the professer said as he handed the Martian girl the envelope. She quickly tore it open and read, but her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Somethin' bugging you, Mars girl?" Bender sarcastically asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I got another letter from my parents asking if I've gotten married to someone other than Kif, or "the squishy, un-manly idiot", as mom and dad

call him."

"And here's one for Bender, from his great uncle Bottholemew, from Botlivia." said the prof. as he handed the bending unit his letter.

"Oooh! I wonder what's in store for me! Mabye old Bottholemew's battery went dead, and he left all his earthly possetions to his dear old great nephew, Bender." The

robot excitedly said. He ripped open the envelope and read it out loud. "100010101110101 01010101010101010 010101010101010 00100100100-"

"In english please, Bender." Leela said, clearly frustrated.

"Alright, alright, fine! No need to get all testy, meatbag!" Bender started over. "My dearest great nephew, Bender. I feel that I should inform each and every one of my

relatives that my 6th wife, Bolita, has left me in pusuit of her dream to be Calculon's personal stalker. Also, you can't have my castle or my fortune when I die. Your

great uncle Bottholemew. WHAT?! I don't belive this! I deserve to be Calculon's stalker way more than some skanky robo-whore! Stupid uncle."

"Well, with all that said and done, it seems that one letter for Fry, and a second one for Amy." Said the professer as he handed the letters to the employees in question.

Fry opened his letter. "Hey, this says that I owe $140,000 to some DVD club for buying, 'ghost chillers 3: the phasing' and 'dead bot walking'. I don't remember getting

either of those."

"Uh...who knows! Maybe some obscure identy thief stole your name in order to buy and watch those awful movies." Bender said with a nervous look.

"You're right, Bender! That must be what happened!" Fry said. Everyone else just groaned.

"What's your letter say, Amy?" Leela asked.

"Ooh! It's from Kiffy!" Amy whooped in excitment. "Wait, this is an entire page of stuttering with the words, 'how are you, Amy' at the end!"

"Hah hah! Dumb frog-man." Bender joked.

"And this last one is for Scruffy." the professer said as he gave the note to the janitor, who at the moment was mopping the floor.

Scruffy's mustached face did not change as he read. "Says I'm ten years late on my rent. Shoot." with that, he went back to his mopping.

"Well, that's over with." said the professer.

"Isn't there one for me?" Leela asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. Here it is." Farnseworth said. Leela casually opened the envelope and began to read.

"It's from my parents!" the cyclops said with excitment.

"You mean those gross sewer mutants?" Bender said.

"Shut up! And yes. It says, 'Dear Leela, we hope that you're doing OK, and that you are happy, but there is something importent that we have to tell you in person, that

we should have told you a long time ago.' Well that's weird." Leelas said. "What could possibly be so important that they have to tell me in person?"

"What indeed." the professer said forshadowingly. "What indeed."

* * *

**Foreshadowing, no? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: In The Sewers

**Back again! I've decided to update this story now, because I haven't and it's been a while. So, I want to compliment TheAnnoyingAlien on her Futurama truth or dare story, **

**and I recommend others to read her work. Plus, she's the first to ever comment on my Futurama fics, and for that I am grateful. So starting where we left off, Leela, Fry, and **

**Bender will now journey into the sewers. Ba-waaaaaaaahhh! **

**I own nothing!**

Previously on Futurama, Leela received a strange note from her parents, telling about something very important that Leela's parents needed to tell her...

* * *

Fry, Bender, and Leela were outside the Planet Express building, and Leela was pondering over what her parents possibly could have meant when they said that they had something important to tell Leela.

"Are you comming, Leela?" Fry sarcastically said as he and Bender were going down the manwhole, which Leela was not.

"Sorry. I'm just anstious about what my parents need to tell me." She said. The three climbed down into the sewers and eventually came to the Turanga residence. Leela promptly rang the doorbell, and her dad, Turanga Morris, opened the door.

"Hey Leela. C'mon in." He said. Inside the house, Leela, Fry, and Bender sat down on the couch. Leela then asked what was so important.

"Mom, Dad, you wrote that you neede to tell me something very important. So, what is it?" Leela asked.

"Well Leela," Morris began. "It's a bit hard to explain, but..."

"Leela," Munda said. "You have an older brother."

Leela's eye went wide in shock from what her mother had just said. A brother?! How could she have not known?

"What?!" Leela gasped. "I-I have a brother?"

"Yep. His name is Lars. He was nine years old when you were born." Morris said. He gave her a photo depicting a young boy with purple hair, one eye, two long fangs, and a long red lizard tail.

"He just loved you so much, Leela." Munda added. "He was really upset when you went to the orphanarium." Leela was shocked. All her life, she had had an older sibling that she had never known about until now.

"Where is he?" She asked her parents.

"We're not sure." Morris replied. "He went into solitude 20 years ago."

"Why would he do that?" Fry asked.

"Because, about a year after Leela was born, Lars showed signs of _excess mutation_." Morris stated. "And he left all of a sudden, and disappeared into the deepest parts of the sewers, far away from anyone." Leela was still trying to process the fact that she had a brother to begin with, and NOW her brother was some excessivly mutated monster living apart from society.

"Mom, Dad," Leela said. "Im Going to find him."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, sweetheart." Munda said.

"I don't care. I'm going to find my long-lost brother, no matter how long it takes." Leela said with much determination.

"Alright, Leela. Just promise that you'll be careful." Munda said.

"I will mom." Leela responded. "So what does Lars look like now?"

"We don't know, but we do know that he still wears a bracelet exactly like the one I gave you when you were a baby." Morris answered.

"Alright. Let's go." Leela said to Bender and Fry.

"C'mon!" Fry said excitedly. "Let's go find Leela's big brother!"

**(TITLE DROP!)**

* * *

"God, it smells terrible down here."

Leela, Bender, and Fry were walking all around the deepest parts of the NNY sewers. It was very dark, which is why Leela had a flashlight.

"I really don't see why I had to come." Bender said as he smoked a cigar.

"It can't be much farther now." Leela said. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from above. Leela quickly pointed the light up towards the ceiling, but relaxed when she saw what it was.

"Relax guys. It's just some sewer apes." Leela said. Truth be told, the robot and the delivery boy were in fact looking up at a pack of the green, multi-eyed primates swinging from pipes and wires. The trio trekked on through the sewer lines for about another hour, but still hadn't found any trace of Turanga Lars. Leela sighed.

"Well, it looks like my brother isn't anywhere in this stretch of sewer. We might as well give up and go home." She said glumly.

"I'm fine with that." Said Fry. The three began to head back the way they came, with Leela walking at the back with a sad look on her face. She shined her flashlight to the side one more time, but this time, she saw something; it was a green, scaly tentacle.

And it was slithering right towards Fry.

"Fry! Look out!" Leela shouted. But it was too late. The tenticle shot foreward with lightning speed and hoisted the screaming Fry into the air.

"Holy shit!" Bender screamed. Suddenly, another green tenticle came out of nowhere and snatched the bending unit and dragged him away along with Fry. Leela was now the only one left. Suddenly, another tenticle with claws on the end made a grab for her, but she swiftly dodged it and took out a laser gun. The tentacle came back, and she shot at it several times, but the tentacle evaded every shot. Suddenly, a huge red tail swung out of nowhere and knocked Leela against the brick wall. The flashlight landed on the ground, revealing a hulking green monster with four tenticles and huge, heavy feet with two toes and a red tail. The behemoth roared at the cyclops and tried to step on her, but Leela jumped out of the way just in time and began shooting at the beast again. The monster snarled and hurled Fry and Bender at Leela, but it missed and the two landed in a puddle of green liquid.

"It's just you and me, monster." Leela said. The titan roared again and charged, but Leela leaped into the air and landed on the monster's back. While she was shooting at the creature's tentacles and body, she did not notice that the behemoth had deep a violet mane of hair reaching down to its shoulders, its single eye, or that its red tail was strangely familiar. The monster snarled and shook Leela of its back and roared at her again. The monster then shot boiling lava out of his mouth, and Leela jumped away only seconds from being scorched.

"Is that all you got?!" She yelled at the behemoth. The monster suddenly grabbed Leela with its tenticle and roared right in her face, and threw her against the wall. Leela hit the wall hard, knocking the gun out of her hand. The groaned in pain and slowly opened her eye. The monster the came right in front of her, its lizard-like snout mere inches from her face. The monster was about to chomp Leela in its jaws, its long fangs gleaming. Leela looked at it. She saw the violet hair, the red tail, the fangs, the single eye, but one thing stood out to her more than anything else; the monster's wrist.

Or, more precisely, what was _on_ it.

"Lars?"

The monster immediately halted.


	3. Chapter 3: Turanga Lars

**Alright, here's chapter 3! I'm betting you're all real shocked of what has become of Leela's older brother. Eh, these things'll **

**happen a thousand years from now. Probably. **

**Lars is the only one I own. **

* * *

Leela stared in shock at the behemoth of a sewer mutant that had not eaten her. The creature stared back, and the two cyclops's eyes were locked on eachother's. Leela couldn't believe what was staring her right in the face; this mutant monster her brother, Turanga Lars. It was clear by what the two shared; one eye, violet hair, and most of all, Lars still whore a bracelet identicle to Leela's on his wrist that was given to him by Leela's father. This was Leela's big brother, a giant sewer monster.

Lars couldn't believe what he had just heard. The skinny, one-eyed creature had actually called him by his name. Now that he had thought, all he could recall from his past was his first name. Lars. He hadn't been able to remember anything else. What had the years of isolation done to his mind? But now, he stared into the eye of the busty female scrawny. And as he looked at her blaring violet hair, and the eye again, he remembered. He remembered a life long past, a life when he had a family. A mother and a father, and...a sister. He remembered! He had a little sister! He broke out of his thoughts and looked at the she-clops again. She looked at him closer, and then she removed her wristy-thingy, revealing an almost exact replica of Lars's bracelet. This confirmed it. This was his little sister, whom he thought he would never see again. He reached his right tentacle forward, revealing his own bracelet as well. A smile grew on his sister's face.

"Lars. I-I can't believe it." Leela said as tears of happiness filled her eye. Lars remembered her name, too. Leela. Such a beutiful name.

"L-Leela-a.." Lars tried to say. Leela understood perfectly. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as Lars nuzzled her with his snout. He shed a few tears himself. He was so happy to be reunited with his baby sister, all the years of lonliness seemed to dissolve away. Lars wrapped Leela in his tentacles and lovingly hugged her close to his chest. Leela closed her eye as she felt the beat of her brother's 7 hearts. Lars set Leela back on the ground and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, and both could hardly believe that after so many years, they were finally together again.

However, nearby, Fry and Bender began to regain consiousness. As Fry dizzily stood up, he immediatly noticed the hulking monster that was standing right in front of Leela. Bender stood up and also sa that.

"Holy shit! That monster is going to kill Leela!" Fry gasped.

"Get him!" Bender shouted. The two imbeciles charged at the monster, yelling like lunatics. Lars noticed them and snarled savagly.

"What the?!" Leela gasped as Lars grabbed her in his tentacle and set her on a pipe high above. Leela looked down in shock as Lars prepared to fight Bender and Fry.

"Take this, you monster!" Fry shouted as he attempted to hit Lars's foot with a broken pipe. Lars roared and kicked the redhead about 20 feet.

"Hey! That was my best meatbag! I'll kill you!" Bender yelled. The robot reached out with his extensive arms and wrapped them around Lars's neck. Bender was met with a shock as the mutant swung its head, therebye throwing the bending unit into a sewer wall. Lars then turned to see fry picking up Leela's laser gun and pointing it at him.

"Fry! Stop!" Leela shouted from the pipes. Unfortunatly, Fry did not listen.

"Eat laser, sucker!" Fry said as he fired multiple shots at Lars. Thankfully, Fry was a terrible shot and Lars didn't even have to dodge very much. All of a sudden, the blaster ran out of ammo. Lars roared and Fry screamed and ran like a madman as Lars chased him in circles, attempting to boil the delivery boy alive with his lava barf. Suddenly, Bender managed to wedge himself out of the sewer wall and ran towards Lars. He quickly grabbed a beer out of his chest compartment, drank it, and belched a very large blaze of fire at the huge mutant. However, Lars used his tail to splash a wave of sewer water which extinguished the fire. He roared at his assailents who screamed and ran into a wall. Lars was ready to torch them alive, but Leela suddenly jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him.

"Lars, stop! Right now!" She demanded. Reluctantly, Lars halted at his sister's demand.

"Lars, these two idiots are my friends." Leela explained in a softer tone. "Please don't boil them alive." Lars snorted dissaprovingly, but listened to Leela anyway and sat on his rump, crossing his tentacles.

"Leela! What are you doing?" Fry exclaimed. "That thing'll kill you!"

"No, Fry. We wouldn't lay a tentacle on me." Leela replied. Lars snorted in agreement.

"What're you talking about?! Look at that thing! He's a giant horific monster!" Bender pointed out. Lars snarled.

"How dare you, Bender!" Leela angrily said. "Just because he LOOKS like a monster, doesn't mean he IS one."

"That doesn't make sense at all." Fry said foolishly. Leela rolled her eye.

"Fry, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'you can't judge a book by its cover'?" She said.

"Um, that thing doesn't really look like a book." Fry stupidly responded. Leela groaned. Lars harrumphed.

"Fry. This 'monster', as you call him, is my brother." Leela said. A shocked expression quickly formed on Fry's face.

"Oohh." He said. Leela scoffed and rolled her eye. Lars snorted and did the same.

"So wait." Bender said. "That abominable behemoth is your big bro?"

"Yes, Bender. Lars is my brother." Leela replied.

"Neat." Bender said as he took out his camera and snapped a photo of Lars. Lars roared as the flash hurt his eye.

"Bender!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

Not much later, Fry, Leela, and Bender were back were back in the PE building, and everyone else was gathered with them in the meeting room.

"Alright Leela, what could be so important that you just had to interrupt my atom-smashing?" The Professer groaned angrily. Leela ignored him.

"Everyone," She began. "There is a certain special someone that I'd like to introduce you to."

"You found a new boyfriend?" Amy guessed.

"No! Of course not." Leela said. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Lars." Moments after Leela spoke those words, Lars exploded from beneath the floor and stomped into the room and roared like hell. Needless to say, everyone else in the room screamed.

"Sweet aardvark of Harvard!" Hermes gasped. "It's a horrible monster!"

"I'm too young to die!" Farnseworth wailed.

"And I'm too hot to die!" Amy screamed.

"Calm down, everybody! Calm down!" Leela frantically said. "This is my brother."

"Wait, what?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I said, this is Lars, my brother." Leela repeated herself. Everyone seemed to get it that time.

"Are you absolutely sure that this creature is your fraternal other half?" Zoidberg asked. "Perhaps a DNA test is in order."

Zoidberg took out a syringe and pointed it at Leela's arm. Suddenly, Lars, believing Leela to be threatened, savagly roared in Zoidberg's face and knocked the doctor into the ship with his tentacle.

"I'm okay!" Zoidberg said as he fell down to the floor.

"Lars, no." Leela said to her brother as if she were speaking to a disobediant pet.

"So, Leela, what exactly is the purpose in bringing him here?" Farnseworth asked.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce you all to my older brother, that's all." Leela replied. "By the way, is it alright if he, y'know, stays here?"

"Why in Satan's glorious name would you axe something like that?!" Farnseworth exploded. "I'd sooner share a bed with Zoidberg than let this monstrocity take up residence in my building!"

"Gleesh. Testy much?" Amy remarked.

"Yeah. And besides. He won't be any trouble. Right, Lars?" Leela said. Lars, who at this time, was eating one of the Professor's live experiments, growled in agreement and continued devouring whatever it was he was devouring.

"Well, why can't he stay with you, Leela?" Farnseworth probed.

"Because my apartment is too small, and I doubt he would be allowed in the building anyway." Leela answered.

"Fine." Farnseworth grumpily said. "He can sleep outside, next to Zoidberg's dumpster."

"Hooray! Zoidberg has a roomie!" Zoidberg sqealed in excitment, prompting a tail slap from Lars. "We can watch movies, stay up late, and read scary stories all night!" Said the doctor from his current position- wedged in the wall.

"Alright now. It's getting late everyone, so I suggest you all head home." The Professer said. Everybody soon left for their individual domiciles, except for Leela, who trying showing her brother around the alleyway behind the building.

"See, Lars? It's not that bad." She said. "There's an old matress that you can rest your head on, plenty of old newspaper that can be used for a blanket, and so on." Lars still didn't seem so sure about the run-down place. Leela sighed.

"Look, Lars." She told her sibling. "It's either here, or back in the sewer." Lars grunted and layed his huge body down on the dirt and rested his head on the worn matress. "Good choice. Now stay here until tomorow, and don't worry. I'll be fine." Leela said as she patted his snout reasuringly. Lars gave her one last lick on the cheek before she left for her own home for the night. Lars watched her get sucked away through a transport tube.

"It's alright, friend." Zoidberg said as he came out of his smelly home. "I was once in love as well." Lars gave him a funny look before realizing what the lobster meant and violently roaring in his face.

Zoidberg squealed and closed up his dumpster, and Lars was left alone to stare at the sunset. As sleep overtook the mutant, he dreamed of a time long ago...

It was over 25 years ago. Lars was only nine, and a new addition had just been added to his family.

"She's just so perfect." His mother said as she stared down at the new baby.

"What do you think we should name her?" His father said.

"I wanna call her Leela." Young Lars spoke. His parents smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful name, Lars." His mother said. She then handed the baby over to Lars so he could see his new baby sister. Lars gazed down at Leela's purple hair and beutiful, lone eye. He tickled her stomach, and she laughed adorably. Lars felt so happy as he looked at her, his little sister.

"Hi Leela." He whispered to her. "I'm your big brother, Lars. And I'll always be there for you."

A warm smile grew on Lars's face as he slept.

* * *

**Awwwwwwww! n_n **


End file.
